


[Podfic] the viper

by Chantress



Series: liminal spaces (Podfics) [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Audio Format: MP3, Friendship, M/M, New year new fandom, Oops, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension, Very annoying but irritatingly loveable bards, Witchers and emotions, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: "I don't believe a word of it, you know."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: liminal spaces (Podfics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670119
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	[Podfic] the viper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the viper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308700) by [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut). 



**Title:** the viper  
**Author:** flootzavut  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length and format:** 00:04:23, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

 **Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ntm2suczuwyh8z3/the_viper.mp3/file)


End file.
